Keep Singin'
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Takes place in 4.13 the night they find the funeral home. Daryl wants to try something new after finding their new home and they relax a little


**So this is an idea my boyfriend gave me while we were watching 4.13 Alone since we were rewatching the show again.**

 **It takes place the night after they find the funeral home.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

I relaxed into the coffin, rubbing my fingers over my lips as I watched Beth play the piano and sing softly.

" _And we'll be good. . ."_

As the words drifted off, I watched her hands drop off the piano and she turned to face me. Our eyes met and I smirked at her.

I raised my left hand and crooked a finger at her, the smirk still on my face.

"Come here," I commanded softly.

She smiled and got off the piano bench and walked toward me slowly. I sat up when she stepped up to the side of the elevated coffin and gripped her hips tightly. She was so small compared to me, my hands almost wrapping all the way around her waist but that made me love her even more. I lifted her off the ground and set her on my lap, making her squeak in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as I let her go.

I started kissing her neck and nuzzling the soft skin there.

"I want you," I told her in a seductive voice.

"In the coffin?" she asked hesitantly.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. I was enjoying the taste of her neck too much, my tongue stretching out to taste _her_.

I could feel a hand in my hair and she pulled my head back, making our eyes clash. I settled my hands on her waist again, sliding them slowly up so they pushed her shirt up her body.

"Right here," I told her, not stopping my movements, "right now. I haven't had you in a while."

If she was going to say anything she hesitated too long so I leaned forward to kiss her deeply, moving my hands hand further before pulling off her shirt and throwing it to the ground. When she started kissing me deeply back I knew that she wasn't going to resist any longer.

I released her mouth and began kissing down her body, sucking at her collarbone and leaving a small purple mark before continuing down her body, my bottom lip brushing the fabric of her bra. I reached one large hand behind her and unhooked the bra with ease, pulling back from her body so I could pull it off.

I tossed it to the floor and stared at her naked chest seeing her small perky breasts, her nipples straining from arousal. I leaned forward to start kissing her neck again, sucking the soft skin while both my hands covered her breasts, squeezing them and massaging them, making her start to pant with her head tipped back.

"So soft," I murmured against her neck and she whimpered again.

"Please Daryl," she said breathlessly.

I kissed down her chest and took one perky nipple into my mouth, sucking it hard. I felt her hands on my chest pushing the vest off my shoulders then start unbuttoning my shirt. I knew when her knuckles brushed the fabric of my tank top because she groaned but not in pleasure.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?" she asked, starting to kiss her way down my neck and shoulder.

"Keeps me warm," I replied in a husky voice, letting go of her nipple for a second before sucking on her neglected nipple.

She pushed the shirt off my shoulders and her hands went to the bottom of my tank top, ripping it over my head quickly.

As she tossed it to the floor her lips met mine in a hard kiss. I snuck my tongue out of my mouth and ran it across her mouth. She opened her mouth and I twisted our tongues together, our hands traveling over each other. Her hands made their way to my belt as she began undoing it.

"In a hurry?" I asked in a low voice, flicking her pants button open and slowly unzipping it.

She let out a little growl and her hands tugged and ripped at the fabric of my pants, ignoring my question.

Scowling at her ignoring me, I wrapped my hand around her throat and made her look at me.

Her big blue eyes met mine, wide with surprise and heat. I leaned forward and grazed my teeth over the lobe of her ear.

"I asked you a question," I said into her ear, my voice low and seductive.

"I want you. I want you inside me."

I grinned and began pulling down her pants and underwear.

"Whatever you want."

It was an awkward struggle but I was able to kick off my pants and boxers while Beth's dangled from an ankle.

I slipped my middle finger between her folds, feeling her wetness soak my finger.

"So wet, baby girl," I cooed in her ear, finding the clit hidden between her flesh and stroking it slowly, making her shift her hips on me.

"Daryl," she whimpered.

But I wasn't done touching her yet. I latched my teeth onto her neck while I continued to stroke her pussy. She seemed to get wetter and wetter under my ministrations as she panted into my ear, her hips moving back and forth trying to slip my fingers inside her tight cavern. I slid my middle finger closer, brushing her opening slightly.

She seemed to get more impatient in my arms, her hand reaching down to grip my wrist and force more contact. I sunk my teeth further into her neck as a warning and shoved two of my fingers inside of her.

"Oh, god," she moaned.

I grabbed her breast in my free hand, tugging at the nipple and moving my fingers in and out of her quickly. I kissed my way down to her other breast and pulled the nipple into my mouth and sucking, giving her triple the pleasure.

I pulled my fingers out of her and began stroking my cock, rubbing the tip across her opening and clit. I moved my hand away from her breast and gripped her hip tightly. I lay back down and stared up at her, watching her eyes flutter as my cock rubbed over her.

While her eyes were closed, I shifted her right above my cock and gripped her hip in my other hand and in one movement I impaled her on my cock, feeling her tight cavern pull me in even deeper until she was flush up against my hips.

We both let out simultaneous moans, me feeling how hot and tight she is and her feeling how big and hard I am.

It only took her two seconds of feeling me before she started to lift her hips and sink back down. I kept my hands on her hips but didn't use them to control her, just caressing the skin. I wanted her to feel like she was in control, which she was most of the time.

I watched the red blush spread across her face and chest as she continued to slowly raise and lower herself on me. Her head was tilted back, her blonde hair still in its pony tail that swished back and forth. I raised one hand and tugged at her hair tie free, watching her hair tumble down her back. She looked down and met my gaze, her pupils blown wide from pleasure, a hint of surprise in them.

I didn't want to respond, just wanted her to keep moving her hips like she was. So I thrusted my hips upward, sinking myself even deeper into her lowering body. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and I grinned to myself. I tightened the grip on her hips and began controlling her movements, raising her so high that just the tip of my cock remained inside her and then slamming her back down so that there was no space between our bodies. I kept up the pounding pace, reaching up and grabbing her neck with one hand and pulling her down to kiss her deeply, biting at her lip.

While she was bent over my body I raised my knees and began hitting her deeper and faster.

"Come on, baby," I said into her ear, feeling her shiver under my hot breath.

Her head dropped onto my shoulder and I could feel her panting across my chest. Wrapping my right hand gently around her throat I raised her back up, keeping one hand tight on her hip and made her look down at me.

She slapped her hands down on my chest, her nails digging into my skin deeply and began to move her hips on her own. Her eyes met my own and I could see that Greene fire burning brightly in them.

Her right hand travelled to my mouth where she used her first two fingers to stick them in my mouth so I started sucking on them.

"Come for me," she said in low voice.

I groaned against her fingers and tried to thrust up into her, keeping my hand on her throat. She moved her fingers out of my mouth and leaned her body back a little, sliding her wet finger across my chest before starting to rub them on her clit, her fingers brushing my disappearing and reappearing cock.

I could feel her tightening around me and I knew it wasn't going to be long before we were both coming undone. I let go of her throat and sat up suddenly, my cock hitting a different place that made her gasp and her eyes go big. I kissed her, tugging her bottom lip into my mouth and reaching around to grip her ass in both hands, rocking her against me.

"Now Beth," I groaned and slammed her down harder and faster, knowing her release was quickly approaching.

She suddenly threw her head back and I felt her clench me tightly as she began coming. I kept grinding her down onto me, giving a few more hard thrusts before lifting her just high enough that I slipped from her body and came all over her thighs and my stomach.

I lay back down in the coffin as she followed me down and we laid together, the only sounds in the room coming from our panting.

"That was . . ."

She trailed off and I looked down at her expectantly. I began to run my fingers through her hair soothingly and waited for her to finish her statement.

When she still didn't say anything, my chest vibrated with my chuckles.

"What? Amazing? Spectacular? You saw a light? Come on Greene don't leave me hanging."

She giggled in response and I smiled at the sound.

"I guess all three," she finally said and my smile widened, "but every time I'm with you is like that."

"Yes but this time's in a coffin."

She shook her head and I leaned down to kiss the top of it.

"No, that's the weird part."

Rolling my eyes, I sat up and pulled her up with me. I leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her lips, making her smile almost shyly.

"Come on. Let's see if this place has something more comfortable to sleep on besides this coffin."

She nodded and I helped her out of the coffin before getting out myself. We dressed . . . well half-dressed and found some rooms upstairs that had a few beds. We chose the biggest bed and laid down side by side.

"Love you," I murmured into her hair as I settled right behind her body.

"Hmmm," she sighed, snuggling closer to me, "I love you too. See you in the morning for some peaches and peanut butter."

The last sound I heard was her giggle before we both fell asleep wrapped up tightly in each other's arms.


End file.
